U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,224 to Masuda et al. provides a connector that includes a first connector and a second connector which are fitted to each other to be electrically connected. One of the first and second connectors is provided with shutters each of which is pivotally moved outwardly upon application of an external force to a front surface portion of the respective shutters. The other connector is provided with front end portions, and during the time when the two connectors are fitted together, each of the front end portions urges the front surface portion of the associated shutter.